Recuerdos
by Caskettseptember
Summary: Ambientada en la quinta temporada, Kate tiene un día libre que piensa usar para cosas productivas pero no puede concentrarse gracias a su escritor favorito. (2 capítulos)
1. Chapter 1

Aún me acuerdo de cuando tenía mis días libres sólo para mí, cuando lo único que hacía era sentarme en mi sofá o tomar una larga ducha con una copa de vino y Richard Castle en mis manos, claro, con un libro suyo. Pero ahora todo es completamente diferente, bueno… no completamente porque sigo tomando mis baños largos y con una copa de vino, pero esta vez no estoy sola y Richard Castle me tiene en sus manos, todo el tiempo y sin deparo, además de sus increíbles manos, tengo sus labios por todo mi cuerpo. Pero hoy no, hoy se quedó en su loft para tratar de escribir y para darme mi espacio para poder tirar algunas cosas de mi departamento, hace mucho que no desecho toda esa ropa y ya me hace falta.

Pero que esté tratando de arreglar un poco todo esto, no significa que no lo extrañe ni mucho menos, pero estamos en esa etapa donde no podemos dejar de tomarnos y acariciarnos y besarnos… y todo eso y ya lo necesito.

Trato de no seguir pensando en él (lo cual es técnicamente imposible) y comienzo sacando todo de mi armario, jeans, pantalones formales, sweaters, chamarras, blusas y hasta vestidos.

Empiezo por los jeans y los pantalones que uso para el trabajo, pero estos sólo los doblo y los acomodo, ya que mi talla sigue siendo esa y hace mucho tiempo que decidí solo tener guardados aquellos pantalones que si me quedaran.

Luego van las chaquetas, las cuales solo tengo 3 de piel y varios sacos, pero de estos sólo tiro dos.

Blusas, esto va a ser un poco más difícil, ya que de estas tengo demasiadas y no es que ocupe todas. Empiezo separándolas por color y veo una que es bastantes más grande que yo, es de Rick y es aquella que me puse en nuestra primera noche en su loft, justo momentos antes de que entrara Martha y que yo arranqué de su cuerpo para dejarlo totalmente desnu… ¡BASTA!

No puedo seguir con eso, estamos en diferentes casas por algo y si no voy a tener mi mente ocupada, al menos lo tengo que intentar.

Sigo viendo mi ropa y decido usarla, si al menos no está conmigo creo que sería una buena opción.

Me pongo su camisa y casualmente sigue oliendo a él.

Comienzo con lo que debí hacer hace bastante, solo con su camisa, haciéndome pensar que está conmigo.

Sigo acomodando la ropa y pronto sigo por los papeles de mi escritorio esperando secretamente que él me venga a ver con alguna tonta excusa como lo ha hecho las pocas veces que hemos estado separados…

Y de pronto entra una llamada de él comprobando una es más que tenemos una conexión impresionante.

-Hey- digo lo más discreta que puedo

-Hey sexy…- oh, con que quiere jugar, bien…

-¿Qué tal el libro?- pregunto sentándome en mi cama

-Muy aburrido en realidad, no puedo dejar de pensar en una mujer que me trae absolutamente loco- me muerdo el labio, sabe cómo tentarme y lo peor es que lo está logrando

-¿Ah sí? Y dime ¿Cómo es ella?- inconscientemente comienzo a bajar mi mano dejándola en el filo de su camisa

-Bueno, es alta, tiene el cabello castaño y lo tiene perfectamente rizado incluso cuando piense que no es así, sus ojos… sus ojos son expresivos pero al mismo tiempo no te enseñan nada, tiene unas increíbles piernas que son de infarto, es perfecta en todo sentido…- deja de hablar y yo detengo mi mano, si increíblemente con sólo escuchar su voz eh podido auto-satisfacerme-

-Mmmmmh… ¿Qué más?- sonó peor de lo que pensé, solté un gemido bastante audible para el

-Ah… es… divertida, inteligente, hermosa y es la persona más frustrante, enloquecedora, notable y desafiante persona que haya conocido en mi vida- suelto un suspiro y me corro, sólo puedo escuchar su respiración agitada pensando en que él podría estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Parece que es muy linda- digo con voz entrecortada y muy agitada- tal vez deberías ir a verla, probablemente te está extrañando a horrores y quiere verte…-y hacer otras cosas contigo pienso mientras respiro profundo para poder relajarme

-Tienes razón, tal vez ella debería abrirme la puerta y así la podría abrazar para alzarla en brazos y poderla besar hasta quedar exhaustos en su cama sólo cubiertos por una fina sábana de algodón y…- antes de que Castle pueda decir algo más yo ya le abrí la perta y lo jalé del cuello de su chamarra para empujarlo a la puerta y poder abalanzarme directamente a su boca


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le pregunto mientras siento como mete las manos en su camisa y jadea al sentir que no tengo nada abajo

-No es fácil pedir un taxi con una erección entre las piernas que iba creciendo mientras me hablabas Kate- le quito lo único que le falta para poder estar juntos y me abraza mientras me lleva a la habitación

Me acuesta con cuidado en la cama y cada vez es una tortura aún mayor.

-Rick, por favor…- le ruego y sólo puedo ser consiente de él, afuera podría haber una invasión zombie y no enterarme de ello

Poco a poco voy recuperando el aliento mientras siento su respiración en mi cuello y su peso sobre mí; cuando su respiración es más normal empiezo a acariciarle la nuca donde se encuentran esos pequeños cabellos en los cuales me encanta poder enterrar los dedos cada vez que lo beso.

-Hey- me dice Rick mientras levanta la cabeza de mi hombro

-Hey- le contesto mientras lo veo a los ojos

-Definitivamente debimos de haber intentado esto antes- me dice mientras se acuesta de su lado, porque si, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo juntos ese se ha convertido en su lugar.

Me arrastra con él y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras que el acaricia mi espalda desnuda con las yemas de su mano

-No hubiese sido tan divertido, no habríamos podido actuar en consecuencia a eso y solo hubiera sido peor para ambos- digo mientras le beso la barbilla

-En eso tienes razón, pero hubiese sido muy divertido- me dice justo momentos antes de comenzar a acariciarme

-¿Otra vez Sr. Castle?- pregunto mientras siento como se va acercando hasta colocarse encima mío

-Bueno Srta. Beckett, es su culpa por tener un cuerpo de infarto como el suyo- me mira a los ojos y siento todo ese amor que me confeso mientras estaba tirada sobre el césped del cementerio hace un año y decido decirlo

-Te amo- no puedo hacer nada más que verlo, por sus ojos pasan diferentes emociones: sorpresa, felicidad, añoranza y amor, mucho mucho amor

-Te amo- y con eso me besa sellando una vez más aquello que sólo nos hace recordar todo lo que hemos vivido.

Bueno, este es el final de esta pequeña historia, espero y les haya gustado, si recibo más apoyo, me animaré a publicar una más larga. Gracias


End file.
